1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fixture assembly comprising a self-aligning chain and a fixture that is suspended by the chain. The chain when pulled downwardly by the weight of the fixture resists rotation of the fixture and displacement of the fixture from its vertical axis or attitude. The chain quickly returns the fixture to its original orientation and attitude if displaced from that orientation and attitude.
In an embodiment of the present invention, the fixture is a ceiling fan. The fan can be portable or direct wired. When the fan is turned on, the rotating fan blades create a torque that tends to rotate the fan housing in a direction opposite to that of the fan blade rotation. The chain, when pulled downwardly by the weight of the ceiling fan, is configured to resist the housing rotation and displacement of the fan from its vertical axis and attitude.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 1,686,362 to Arras discloses an electric fixture comprising components stamped from sheet material. The components include a globe 15 (FIG. 1) and a chain suspending the globe from a ceiling. The chain comprises a plurality of sections 1 made of sheet material cut into blanks as shown in FIG. 4 of the patent. The blanks are then bent to form the hollow chain sections 1 shown in FIG. 6 of the patent. The sections 1 have hook ends 6 and 7. In the embodiment of FIG. 6, two hollow chain sections 1 are connected by a split link. The split link is also formed of sheet material. The purpose of the hollow sections 1 is to provide a channel through which an electric cord is threaded. The patent makes reference to upper and lower units 11 and 12 (FIG. 1) connected to canopy 13 and globe 15, respectively, but gives no details concerning the construction of the units 11 and 12.
Ceiling fans are supported conventionally by affixing them directly to a ceiling outlet box and suspending them downwardly on a rigid metal tube often referred to as a stem or downrod. In this respect, the fan is non-portable. This support arrangement can also be used with steeply angled ceilings, but it requires extra hardware and is very difficult to install. One object of the present invention is to provide a ceiling fan suspension that allows the fan to be positioned at a desired location irrespective of the location of the electrical outlet box or a source of power. Another object of the present invention is to provide a simple means for suspending a ceiling fan from a steeply angled ceiling.